


Foolishness

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the winter solstice, Harry reads to Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missdewey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missdewey).



A bright fire crackled on the hearth as the clock ticked down the minutes to midnight on this, the longest night of the year. Draco's parents insisted that they spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor, even though they had never gotten along well with Harry. Christmas Eve Day generally went to the Weasleys, where it was Draco who felt out of place, if less so than Harry with the older Malfoys.

Solstice, however, was their own special day for celebration, always spent together and with no one else. Tonight the remains of a delicious meal lay upon the dining table. Draco poured them each a glass of port as Harry stretched out on the sofa.

"Shall I read from our usual book?"

"Of course."

Hermione had given them the volume, a leather bound edition of holiday stories, years before, and they had developed the tradition of having Harry read one story aloud each year. Now he flipped the book open at the green velvet bookmarker and said, "This is the last one in the book; next year we'll have to start over."

Draco nodded and made himself comfortable, resting his head in Harry's lap. "Go on."

"'The Gift of the Magi'," Harry read. "By O. Henry."

When he had finished, he laid the book aside and touched Draco's cheek. "I'm glad we've never done anything quite so foolish as they did. Him pawning his watch to buy her hair ornaments, and her selling her hair to get him a watch chain? I mean, yes, it was romantic, but still silly of them."

"Oh, I don't know." Draco kissed Harry's palm with warm lips. "We've never done anything like that, true, but I rather think that almost everyone we know thought that our choosing each other was equally foolish, if perhaps romantic too."

**Author's Note:**

> For missdewey, who wanted Harry/Draco, prompt "O. Henry".


End file.
